


King of the Jungle

by KrZDragon



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Don't take it seriously, English Names, F/M, I Love Chiba Mamoru, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm gonna regret this, Mamoru Chiba is BAMF, Mamoru Chiba needs love, Please Don't Hate Me, Sorry Not Sorry, Talking Animals, This was actually fun, Usagi Tsukino is BAMF, What Was I Thinking?, When she gets the chance, a very invested author/narrator, i was watching the movie and it just happened, magic doesn't exist, no one is where they belong, racial displacement, this is a parody au, weird stuff happens anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrZDragon/pseuds/KrZDragon
Summary: The "George of the Jungle" AU that no one wanted or asked for but here it is anyways.Mamoru Chiba has raised himself since he was a child and a plane crash stranded him in an African jungle.Now an adult, he has his first human contact in years when he rescues explorer Serenity Usagi Tsukino from a lion. They connect and she leaves her fiancé, Diamond Nega, and takes Mamoru back to San Francisco. But when he learns that his gorilla buddy has been captured, he and Serenity return on a rescue mission.Where Mamoru is far smarter then anyone expects, Usagi doesn't put up with shit, a village plus the jungle raises the King of the Jungle, family is complicated, and Mamoru was Endymion before he was Mamoru and it causes Diamond issues.





	1. King, King, King of the Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I don't know where I got the idea of using Sailor Moon characters for this AU, but I was watching the movie and it just sort of happened.  
> This has had no prior planning beyond who plays who, and even that is still a bit unplanned, and is un-betad. 
> 
> So have fun while I play narrator for a bunch of characters who should not be here but are.

**Deep in the heart of Africa is a place no man has ever entered. A place that belongs to the lion, the elephant, and the ape.** **A place known as the Bukuvu.**

A plane can be seen flying over a large and dense jungle with fog and mist filling the skies.

**Travelers flying overhead can only glimpse at its many marvels: its sparkling rivers, its lush veldts, its billowy cloud formations and…**

Suddenly the skies seem to clear only seconds before the plane scrapes a wing against the mountain and begins a rapid descent to crash against the ground.

**…its hidden mountains.**

**But never fear my friends. Not all was lost, while scrapped and boo-booed the passengers searched high and low,**

A small group of men with a pair of women and a young silver haired child called again and again trying to find the missing member of their party.

**but they never did recover their most precious cargo.**

Never knowing that the missing member of their party had crawled away, in a state of exhaustion and pain from his head injury, into the jungle to never be seen again.

**Well not for a few years at least.**

A loud and bright beat of drums fills the air and the theme song begins to play, being sung by the people of the nearby village at the base of the mountain and joined by intelligent animals of the mountain jungle.

**_King, King, King of the Jungle_ **

**_Strong as he can be_ **

**_Watch out for that tree_ **

A young boy of eight, with black hair and startling blue eyes is seen running through the jungle at the base of the mountain, turning his head he yells behind to his playmates not noticing the tree in his path until its almost too late, tripping in his haste to not run into it he falls to the ground

**_King, King, King of the Jungle_ **

**_Lives a life that’s free_ **

Now at the age of twelve the boy is growing to be tall and lean, he runs far ahead any human playmates he may have had, only the animals able to keep up with his wild nature. Across the forest floor, and across the tree tops, much to the annoyance of his human caretaker. A woman of black hair and deep violet eyes with a single golden crescent moon emblazed upon her forehead.

**_When he gets in a scrape he makes his escape_ **

**_With help from his friend and ape named Fiore_ **

**_And his deer, Anne & Allen can jump any logs_ **

**_Their man’s best friend, but their no dogs_ **

Older still, at fifteen-year-old he is hanging off the side of a cliff as a teal-furred ape with pink stripes at each side of his head is pulling him up with the aide of two extremely large red elk.

Once back on the cliff the teenager gives his friends a bright smile before climbing up a nearby tree to deposit a baby toucan that had fallen out of its nest and almost of the cliff completely.

**_He’s the King, King, King of the Jungle_ **

**_Smart as he can be_ **

**_Hear him holler, swing, and sing_ **

**_All the animals come to the jungle King_ **

Eighteen and stronger then ever he sits just outside of one of the huts at the base of the mountain, a school book in his lap as he works through the equations presented when a pair of little children rush up begging for him to play with them.

It takes but a moment for him to set aside the book and a game of tag takes place, ranging from one end of the village to other and even into a small ways into the jungle as a few animals join in the game.

**_So, grab a vine and swing in time_ **

**_If you smack a tree just pay no mind_ **

**_He’s King, King, King of the Jungle_ **

**_Strong as he can be_ **

**_He’s good it’s a guarantee_ **

A fully-grown man leaps through the trees, traveling to the village. When he gets there, he is greeted with bright welcomes and cheerful children.

He spends the day playing with the kids and helping the parents. When one of the children gets hurt he scoops them up, cleans and bandages their leg, then makes sure they are returned safely.

**Twenty years later, the young boy has grown into the Jungle King. He is swift. He is Strong. He is Sure. He is Smart. He is…**

The young man is seen wading in one of the river’s branches, his body soaked and muscles rippling.

**Far to attractive for anyone’s safety.**

He glances up at the narrator and rolls his eyes,

**what, its true. He really is attractive. I mean growing up in the jungle not only made him confidant it made him built, how often do you even see specimen like him?**

“Thank you, get on with it.”

**Fine.**

**Meanwhile, trees and vines away Mamoru’s kingdom is being threatened by a terrifying intruder.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so...like i said weird.  
> I had fun doing this though, and i'm hoping to get the next part out in a few days. no promises though. 
> 
> Playing Narrator was really fun at the end, I don't think Mamoru likes being objectified but I can't help it...he's hot.


	2. The Future Queen and her Very 'Loving' Fiancé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path of fate has taken a new turn, and trouble has arrived for the jungle.  
> But why are they here?  
> What do they want?  
> And what happened to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Diamond enjoyed my narrating, however I enjoyed it immensely.  
> You also get to see more of my choices for the characters in the chapter.

“Hi everybody!” A young woman with golden hair and sapphire eyes is holding a camera focused on her face and smiles brightly, “It’s me again! It’s our third day in Mbwebwe, so here is another Banyan tree” she turns the camera to the tree “and look what’s in it!” a group of tiny monkeys is playing in the tree “couldn’t you just die?” she croons before turning the camera back onto the camp.

“And here are the wonderful porters” she focuses on the two men and one woman “wave guys” they each grin and wave at the camera then she turns it on to the third male, tall with blonde hair “And this is Andrew our guide. Without him we would be lost” she pans the camera back around the area before stopping on a white-haired male “And this is Diamond-Diamond!” she shrieks in surprise

“Hello, Bujumburans.” He greets, and she scowls as she stops the recording and turns off the camera. “What are you doing here?” she snaps and he gives a soothing yet patronizing smile “what kind of greeting is that to give your fiancé?”

**I question her entire life with the simple fact she is engaged to him.**

Glancing up Diamond frowned and she shook her head “really?”

**It’s a valid question.**

“Can we just continue?”

**Fine**

Diamond turned back to her “Aren’t you happy to see me?” he pressed a fierce, and sudden, kiss to her lips. She backed away a little unbalanced “of course I am, its just, how did you find me?” she had specifically chosen this part of Africa because most people avoided it and it was underdeveloped around the mountain, he shouldn’t have been able to follow her.

“I just hired the two best trackers in the business” he motioned behind himself to the two men unloading the truck.

The taller of the two had red hair in the shape of a large flame, he was wearing all biker leather “I’m chaffing something bad Dan!” he complained to the shorter male with short cropped silver hair “I told you not to wear leather you idiot. Cotton, I said, cotton breaths. And don’t call me Dan, Its Danburite.” He snapped as his partner scratched his legs irritably “I didn’t want to wear cotton! Cause you know-” he cut off glancing at the natives and Danburite scoffed “you’re a fucking idiot.” Before picking up some of the gear and walking away.

Diamond had easily stopped paying attention to his employed mercenaries - **of fucking course he hired mercenaries because its not like they may have an ill-intentions for coming along! –**

Glancing up he scowled “Really? Your commentary is unneeded”

**I’m the narrator of this fic, I can do whatever I want.**

“This isn’t in the original script!”

**Do I fucking care? No, I don’t.**

Diamond turned to a young short man with blond hair “take my things to my Serenity’s tent. Step on it.” He ordered before focusing back on Usagi who hid her irritation with a smile and trying to remind herself why she had agreed to marry him in the first place.

The blonde scowled, glanced at Andrew, stepped forward and picked up a small body-care case, nocked over the biggest suitcase, stepped up and walked across it before heading to the tent.

Andrew glanced at Molly and Melvin “who want’ to calm Asanuma down before he breaks what ever is in that case?” they both gave him very blank looks before turning the other way to focus on the last of the camp setup. “Fine” he huffed “I guess its me.” He set off after the youngest of their party.

Usagi frowned as Diamond complained on Asanuma’s actions. “Honestly! What type of porter is he?! That is a $13,000 [Brunello Cucinelli](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/c/designers-brunello-cucinelli-cat25560734) suitcase set!” She stepped forward and picked the aforementioned suitcase “First off; bringing a full set of suitcases to Africa is extremely stupid you only needed one or two. Second; he may be a porter, but they are also my guides and translators. You can ask for help with your luggage but there was no reason to be rude about it.” She snapped before dragging off the suitcase yelling behind her “And who the hell buys a 13grand suitcase and brings it to the middle of Africa’s largest jungle!!”

Diamond left the other cases for Danburite and Rubeus to move them and followed after her “Sweet Serenity! Calm down! It’s not good for your skin to get so upset! I have facial creams and lotions that will help, I knew you probably left the ones I bought for your birthday.”

_A Few Hours Later_

The group plus interlopers were gathered around a campfire as Diamond sat besides Usagi “So when you were saying you wanted to spend the next two weeks in the sun we all thought you meant Hawaii or Barcelona, not….” He trailed off motioning around himself

“There is sun here,” she countered, and Diamond frowned “I know you have an odd penchant for roughing it, but why here of the places. What is going on Sere?” she sighed “My brothers and uncle, and even my dad and the girls all knew I meant Africa. And, I’ve even told you that I have been wanting to do a jungle documentary of the Bukuvu since I found out the Bukuvu is where-” she cut herself off and turned her head to focus on her journal where she was recording events that hadn’t been caught on camera and information provided by her guides.

He scowled, he hated when any one mentioned _that_. The others were silent, curious about what happened in the Bukuvu, except Andrew who had an odd foreboding sink into his stomach. Could they be talking about _that_? If so, then did they know _him_?

Usagi finally spoke again as he drew closer to her “I need to experience the Bukuvu, to see what it is like and experience this challenge before we get married.” “oh, I see. Your having second thoughts, just like your mother said.” She pulled away in surprise “Nehelania! Did she send you out here! I can’t believe her!” he reached for her with a calming hand “Now my Sere, she was just a bit worried that you had begun to crack. That isn’t a good thing, you know that you need the wedding to go off with no problems.”

She shrieked “Cracked!! From what!”

“The pressures of planning the wedding, something you wouldn’t have if you just let your mother plan it.” He said cajolingly to her and he cupped her chin so that she would face him “and don’t raise your voice, it is unlady like.

She frowned at him “I’ve told you both countless times that even if I’m not the most excited about this wedding I am still going to plan my own wedding. And I have already conceded to a lot of things in this wedding to you and her.”  
“If this is about the invitations”  
“I wanted a small wedding of our friends and families, and she insisted on inviting everyone of wealth that she knows. We went from less than a hundred guests to over five times that”  
“We both want to know that I am marrying the only daughter of Kenji Tsukino, a beautiful and amazing woman.”  
“and exit?”  
“is the concept of horses that bad?”  
“no, it’s the fact that you want twelve horses pulling a carriage like Ben Hurr that is the problem!”

Diamond pulled Usagi into an embrace “I just want the best of the best for us.” She finally gave a nod “I know” “So you’re not changing your mind?” he confirmed “…….no” she finally agreed softly

**However, as she looks over his shoulder we the viewer see another path that fate wishes to take.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally!! I have gotten a chapter two ready in time for its publishing date! 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed meeting our Usagi who is too good for the world and 3/4 of our villains!!  
> If it is not clear Usagi is not marrying Diamond of her own complete will, she has a reason that is very true to the personality of Usagi Serenity Tsukino.


	3. Hunting a Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mamoru returns to the story and a Tiger goes off in a huff.

**We find our handsome King of the Jungle as he is helping out the village and their children.**

“all right Kali, I think your arm is going to be just fine.” He consoled the crying child as he finished wrapping her arm tightly and began to gently place it into a sling “just don’t move it much, and if the splint begins to bother you than please ask Luna for help.” The little girl nodded her big black curls bouncing up and down as his fingers wiped her tears away, letting go of her death grip on his open shirt the little girl stood on her tiptoes to give the crouching man a kiss on the cheek before giggling and running off.

“That is our Jungle King, the best at cheering the kids.” He rolled his eyes and stood, turning around he was Luna. “I wish you would all stop calling me that, the animals and shifters are bad enough.” She laughed “but they still do, and so will we.”

She held out a basket of food with a pair of books on the top “The kids wanted me to give you these cakes, and the books you ordered finally arrived.” He smiled her and thanked her as he picked the basket out of her hands before bidding her goodbye and heading out of the village twaords the jungle.

A group of little boys and girls chased after him for a short bit as the adults waved to him, once he reached the jungle’s edge the kids turned and ran back for the village and he leapt upwards. Using branches and cracks in the trees to reach a set of steady tree limbs before he took off at a break neck pace across the often-interweaving limbs of the jungle’s trees, occasionally using a vine to swing across large gaps.

He reached a large expansive tree with a beautiful house built in it, easily landing on the large edging (what one could call a porch) he headed inside straight to the kitchen were he unpacked the cakes and put them in a safe place on one of the food racks before taking the two books to the library study on the other side of the house next to the curtain of beads that separated the entire house from his sleeping area.

Slipping the two books into the places he designated for them on the bookshelves, then scooped up one of the journals he was reading but before he could open the book a loud cry sounded through the expanse of the tree-house.

Placing the book back on the desk he headed back to the porch-ledge where an exotic and large red hawk like creature landed on one of the limbs above it. “Hawk-Eyes what’s going on?” he asked as the hawk turned its head to him “It’s Tigers-Eye, Fish-Eye and I haven’t seen him since he got mad at me a few hours ago, and Andrew is guiding some camera person across the mountain. I’m worried that they may run into Tigers-Eye.”

Frowning Mamoru regarded him “what did you do?” the hawk seemed to shuffle in embarrassment “I may have joked about his ability to rear children, but I didn’t think he would take it seriously!”  
Mamoru frowned “you know he’s sensitive about that, especially with your coming fertility season”  
“I know, I know. It was horrible of me. But you must help! I’m worried about him!”   
“I will, of course I will. But you probably should go back to your nest and wait for him. You might start a fight if he sees you while upset.”

Nodding the hawk took flight and called down as he circled the tree-house “he mentioned the blood-moon berries recently, so you could look that way!” Mamoru just sighed before slipping his shirt off and hanging it over one of the curving limbs that seconded as a railing, if Tigers-Eye was really that upset then his shirt would just get ruined.

**And we are all thankful for the fact that Mamoru is conscious of the state of his clothes, because…yum.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this month's update, keeping to a schedule is not easy, but I am glad that I got this done.  
> Mamoru and Serenity will be meeting next chapter!!!, maybe if not in the chapter after next depending on how long I end up making it.
> 
> Also you can see a definite difference between Mamoru and George, not only with the fact that Mamoru wears actual clothes but he is much calmer and book smarter than George is ever allowed to be in the movie.


End file.
